Historia de Otoño
by Saki Siemore
Summary: Ella quería ser la mejor pianista. El, con ninguna meta en su vida no le importaba la competencia. Ella, con un sueño destrozado. El, sin sueños que destrozar. La canción que los unió, la noche que fue testigo y sus cuerpos como presentes... Son los protagonistas de esta... Historia de Otoño. -NaruSaku-


Historia de Otoño.

Tipo: One-Shot

Estatus: Terminado

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones mencionadas en esta historia pues, son de sus respectivos a autores. Lo que se me pertenece es la trama que verán a continuación.

"_Cual suave brisa de otoño, golpeaba mi cara al son del viento, caluroso su aliento oloroso a una Canción de llanto desesperado, mientras su espejo colgado con un ademan de flojera se balanceaba en esa rocosa pared, su piel con furia desesperada derramaba lagrimas pues en esa cárcel su vida se iba, en esa noche donde las doradas hojas de los arboles hicieron de música cual vals de enamorados..."_

Nunca quise hospedarme en un solo lugar, no tengo con quien compartir mi efímera existencia, por lo cual echar raíces en un caluroso hospedaje sería crear lazos que con el tiempo dejaría de frecuentar, y el dolor de dejarlos seria aun más grande que el favor que me hace mi gran compañía llamada soledad.

Corrían los rumores, de que había un nuevo pianista en la cuidad, uno que llamaba la atención de atentas miradas, tocando incomparables canciones en un bar reconocido.

Sacudí mi cabeza y una sonrisa ladina apareció en mi rostro, sería interesante dejar botado a otro idiota que se cree mejor que yo, Haruno Sakura, en el bello arte de la Música.

Camine por las calles de la poblada Londres, ganando las miradas de los que ahí transitaban, claro como no hacerlo si era una de las pianistas mas recocidas de la cuidad, y mi trabajo era ese, dejar en claro quién era la mejor venciendo a idiotas que se creen mejor que yo.

Con un ademan de desaparecer, el sol marco fin dando inicio a un ocaso hermoso, conjugado con las doradas hojas que bailaban en con el ademan del intangible aire.

Entre a ese bar encontrado en una de las calles más pobladas de la cuidad, dirigí mi mirada en el piano que solitario se posaba solamente reflejado por una tenue luz, había llegado tarde. Pedí con señas una mesa; Solitaria me senté con un vodka en mis manos, tome de golpe el contenido, a pesar de ser la música mi pasión, esto no era lo que yo quería.

Yo era una estudiante universitaria qué pasaba totalmente inadvertida en la carrera de medicina, pero la recesión llego hasta los más humildes bolsillos y tuve que dejar de estudiar y hacer de pianista en los bares de esta ciudad.

Esa sensación de poder haber sido algo y que ahora no ser nada me apuñala al corazón, cada vez que tocaba cualquier nota. Era mi pasión pero, no era lo que yo quería.

Pregunte a la mesera cuando se presentaría el pianista, a lo cual sonrojada la chica de ojos perlas me dijo:

_-"En unos cuantos minutos comenzara a tocar"_

Bien, solo debía esperar la mísera presentación y retarlo a duelo, para que así mi nombre siguiera intacto. Tome otro tragó a mi bebida, pero me detuve al ver una mano frente a mi rostro. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el autor de aquella hazaña y me tope con un par de ojos azueles cual océano, y un cabello rubio que envidiaba al sol, nos miramos por unos minutos hasta que con una sonrisa me dijo:

_-"Hoy es una bella noche de otoño, y tenemos buen público para un sábado… ¿Tocamos una canción? Tú serás la pianista"._

Respondí afirmativamente, ¿Seria él, aquel pianista del que tanto se hablaba por aquel lugar? El interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me tomo de la mano y me subió al escenario y ahí me di cuenta de algo, ¿Qué íbamos a tocar?.

_- ¿Qué tocaremos?- Pregunte._

_-Conoces la cancion _¿_I Will Always Love You?_

_-Si la conozco pero, ¿Qué tocaras tú?_

_-El Saxofón.- Me respondió Sonriente._

_- Y ambos cantaremos.- Concluyo._

Eso ultimo lo dijo de sorpresa, pero no me dejo concluir por que la luz del el lugar ya nos había iluminado. El telón aun no se abría, pero mis nervios me comían, hacía años que no cantaba, tocaba el piano, si, pero nunca cante pues mi realmente mi voz era un asco. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar empleados del lugar, unos tomaron Violín, otro el banjo, unas meseras harían el coro, todos en ese bar tocarían con nosotros.

Comeze a hiperventilar, ¡Qué demonios me pasaba! Tal vez las alergias de otoño, o los nervios, no lo sé. Sentí como una respiración se acercaba a mi oreja, mire hacia donde estaba y solo escuche con un inaudible susurro:

_- Vamos se que tu puedes, creo en ti.- Me dijo._

El telón comenzó a abrirse dando paso a el publico que atentos nos miraba, mire hacia donde estaba y solo me sonrió. Eso me dios fuerza. Comencé a cantar la introducción de la canción, cerraba mis ojos momentáneamente para darme fuerzas internas, poco a poco los demás instrumentos comenzaron a aparecer en la canción, y ciertamente, no me di cuenta en el momento en que me separe del piano colocándome en medio de todos, mientras llegaba al clímax de la canción. Mi voz era diferente, esta no era yo, mi cuerpo se movía solo. Habían pasado años que no cantaba, y menos en conjunto, pero en el efímero segundo del minuto 3:10 sentí como mi alma tocaba con los dedos las nubes.

El saxofón anuncio el final de la canción.

El público estaba hecho piedra. Nadie hacia nada, nadie hablaba y ciertamente me pregunte ¿Tan mal cante?. Un solo segundo duro ese pensamiento pues el dueño del bar nos dijo:

_-He escuchado muchas presentaciones, de muchos músicos, pero esta ha sido la mejor presentación de esa canción.- Nos Dijo._

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes y el telón volvió a descender.

Busque con la mirada a aquel chico que con sus palabras me había alentado, mas al parecer ya se había marchado…Un suspiro de resignación salió de mis labios, hice de todo y lo que realmente debía hacer no lo hice.

Unas tibas manos cubrieron mis ojos y una interrogante se pinto en mi rostro.

_-¿Quién es?.- Dije fingiendo vos melosa._

_-El amor de tu vida.- Me dijo_

_-Como si fuera haci de fácil como decir "Mírame soy el amor de tu vida ¡Estoy acá!" .- Dije riendo un poco._

_-Pues no será tan fácil, pero admítelo, es divertido.-Me dijo_

_- ¿Podrías quitar las manos?_

_-Lo siento.- Me contesto.-_

Ahora si pude verlo más claramente, era el mismo chico que me invito a tocar.

_-Ah todo esto ¿Quién eres?.- Le pregunto._

_-Perdone mi comodidad al presentarme de manera tan inadecuada, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer.- El se inclino y beso mi mano._

Oh dios, que deje de mirare así, creo que incluso me he ruborizado, espera ¿¡Que!? Mis pensamientos se están contradiciendo por si solos, pero como ignorara esa penetrante mirada… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fuera esos pensamientos!, pero… ¿Me estaré enamorando?.

_-¿Estás bien?- Me dijo Naruto pasando su mano frente a mis ojos._

_-Sí, si lo estoy ("Creo").- Le conteste.- ¿Por qué preguntas?.- Le dije_

_-Pues por qué no me contesté y luego miraste un punto muerto mientras hacías caras raras.- Dijo riéndose._

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Me ha mirado!?, ¡No!... ¡Momento! Por qué me importa lo que piense el de mí, no será que…

_-Permíteme invitarte una copa.- Me dijo._

En ese momento, las esencia de la música hizo acto de presencia cundo mis tímpanos captaron la suave esencia de un solo de Saxofón.

Tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la última mesa de aquel bar, pidió 2 copas de vino de la cosecha de 1898 una de las mejores.

_-Esta botella de vino, fue una de las mejores de ese año producida en Rioja Alavesa.- Me dijo mientras me extendía una copa._

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le demostraría que su "Vinito" no sería lo suficiente para lograr enredarme en su juego, conozco a los de su tipo y no es el primero en usar trucos de este tipo, aunque, hay algo diferente en el… Tome la copa y di un sorbo de esta; Una gran asombro a pareció en mi rostro.

_-Te lo dije, no por nada esta es una de las mejores cosechas.- Me dijo bebiendo de su copa._

Era cierto realmente sabía muy bien, tenía algo muy diferente a otros vinos que eh probado, un sabor tan peculiar, tan exquisito, tan…

_-¿Estás Bien?.- Dijo Emmanuel_

_-¿Eh?_

_-De nuevo comenzaste a hacer caras raras.- Me dijo riendo._

La velada paso bastante tranquila, Cual sendero otoñal incomparable, noche más maravillosa. Los sentidos comenzaron a perderse fundiéndose en instintos humanos, recoditos son estos cuales no florecen y caen como hoja dorada al vaivén de un azar de fantasías.

Sin saber en qué momento, una plática amistosa de dos totales desconocidos, se vio convertida en la expresión más pura del amor, en la azotea de aquel lugar nuestros sentimientos segados por nuestra naturaleza, se dieron una escapada apoderándose de nuestros cuerpos en un acto carnal donde un destino ya se había sellado…

Después de que desperté en aquel lugar, desnuda, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado anoche, la expresión normal sería un asombro conjugado con angustia, pero mi reacción era felicidad, pues yo esa noche estaba totalmente consiente.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que el por su parte, estuvo de la misma manera esa noche.

Los días pasaron, ahora los rumores eran diferentes, que Haruno Sakura ya había escogido un lugar de planta en donde trabajar, las razones eran desconocidas, pero solo unos pocos conocían esas razones.

Ahora nos frecuentábamos cada sábado, las noches de los encuentros eran simplemente fascinantes, no solo por que ambos nos presentábamos en aquel lugar, si no la manera en la pasábamos la noche. Mis objetivos se esfumaron con su llegada, a pesar de que él me decía que yo era mejor pianista que él, ciertamente ahora eso ya no me importaba.

No.

Ahora solo quiero ser feliz a su lado.

Un sábado de aquel otoño, caminaba por las pobladas calles de la cuidad, hoy nos veríamos de nuevo; Mientras caminaba un gran escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza y sentí una gran necesidad de apresurar mi andar, doble la calle para llegar al lugar y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.

Varias ambulancias llevaban a múltiples heridos que en el asfalto ya carmesí se encontraban, pude localizar a la chica de ojos perlas llorando en el hombro de un castaño con marcas rojizas en las mejillas.

Tuve la necesidad de preguntar.

_- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?.- Pregunte asustada._

La chica se separo un poco del hombro de aquel muchacho y quitándose las lágrimas me dijo:

_-Han asaltado el lugar…Ellos venían armados y como opusimos resistencia…Dispararon a los empleados del lugar..-_

"_**Empleados del lugar"**_

_-¿¡DONDE ESTA NARUTO!?.- Grite desesperada._

En ese momento el dueño del lugar puso su mano en mi hombro y con mirada baja me susurro:

_-Él es uno de los heridos…Lo han llevado al hospital de aquí cerca..-_

Corrí tan rápido como pude, mis ojos no podían contener las lagrimas que traviesas amenazaban por salir, sentí como mi vestido se comenzó a desagarrar por eso asfalto, hoy no, ¿Por qué hoy?, hoy le daría una gran noticia.

Abrí las puertas del hospital de golpe y corrí a la recepción, mas mis pensamientos se vieron nulos pues un tumulto de doctores corría con un paciente del cual distinguí unos ojos azules y una dorada cabellera, sin cuidado ni permiso ingrese a la habitación donde lo habían llevado.

Horas, minutos, segundos, el tiempo parecía eterno y nadie me decía su estado actual. Escuche como abrieron la puerta donde una rubia doctora de coletas salió diciéndome con una sonrisa que ya estaba estabilizado, que aun seguía en un estado crítico, pero que ya podía pasar a verle.

Entre con lagrimas en mis ojos a esa habitación, mis ojos se abrieron expresando la sorpresa de ver así, a esa linda persona conectada a montones de aparatos, me posicione aun lado del, sentándome en una silla que ahí había, tome su mano y con las mías cobije la suya llorando sobre él.

_- Sabes, este día no salió como yo esperaba.- (Suspire).- Creo que no es el mejor momento de decírtelo pero…-._

No pude terminar de hablar puesto qué el sujeto mi mano mientras abría sus ojos, sentí una inmensa felicidad.

_-Sakura…Yo…yo…Recuerda que…Te amo.- _Me dijo entre susurros, mientras yo con una gran melancolía lo bese callándolo.

_-No digas eso, que voy a creer que te estás despidiendo de mí, además…Tienes que…-_

_-Sakura…Te amo…-._

Después de que me digiera eso,con su mano temblorosa me mostro un anillo.

- _¿Te…casarías…conmigo?-_

No me espere eso, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y mi respuesta fue casi inmediata.

_-¡Claro que sí!- Conteste feliz._

Después me lancé encima del abrazándolo, el solo sonrió dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_-Naruto, debo decirte que yo…Estoy embarazada.-_

_-Sakura, al menos tendrás a alguien con quien recordarme.- Después cerro sus ojos._

_-¡Naruto! Despierta ¡NARUTO! y en ese instante el electrocardiógrafo dejo emitir los sonidos de su corazón dando paso a un prolongando chillido._

Varios doctores entraron en la habitación, entre ellos la rubia de coletas que me atendió y una castaña que comenzaron a dar órdenes a las enfermeras, y yo, me paralice.

_- ¡Reacciona!.- Me grito la Rubia._

Fue ahí que pude reaccionar…

_-¡Código Azul!_

_- ¡Paro cardiaco en proceso!-_

_-¡Los signos vitales están cayendo!-_

_- ¡Estado Inminente!._

Eso último me dejo perpleja, empuje a las enfermeras y comencé a hacer lo que debía:

_-¡CONECTEN EL DESFIBRILADOR!.-Grite desesperada._

Todos se quedaron quietos.

_-¡Que lo hagan!.- Les grite._

Comencé dándole RPC mientras las enfermeras conectaban el aparato. Las enfermeras me dieron los conductores ya listos mientras todos me miraban.

_-¡Carguen 200!.- Les grite._

_-¡Carga lista!-_

_-¡Despejen!.-_

No funciono, su corazón seguía sin responder.

_- ¡Ritmo cardiaco nulo!.-_

_-¡Carguen 300!.- Volví a gritar._

_-¡No tienes licencia para hacer esto!.- Me dijo una enfermera._

_-¡Carga lista!.-_

_-No me interesa… ¡Despejen!- Dije._

El electrocardiógrafo era muy claro, el ya no tenía vida.

_-Hora de la muerte…-Pero no deje terminar a la rubia._

_-¡No! ¡El aun no ha muerto! ¡Carguen 400!_

_- Pero entienda que…-_

_-¡No me interesa!.-_

Después tome los conductores y lo hice yo misma, pero… no funciono.

_-Niña el ya…-_

_-El no ha muerto.- Le decía mientras le deba RPC.- El y yo tendremos una gran familia…Y vamos a casarnos…Y seremos…Felices.- Pero era inútil, termine cruzada de brazos en el abdomen de el llorando como nunca._

_-Hora de la muerte 8:13 Pm- Concluyo la castaña._

-8 años después-

Aun recuerdo aquel otoño, donde felices días pasamos y desgarradores momentos vivimos, donde de mis brazos te fuiste, pero una hija me dejaste.

_-Mama ¿En que trabajas tu?- Pregunto una niña_

_-Soy médico del hospital de aquí cerca.- Le conteste_

_-Oh, ¿Y por qué siempre venimos a este lugar?.- Dijo señalando una cafetería-Bar._

_-Aquí yo y tu padre nos conocimos Sara.-_

_-¿Dónde está papa, mami?-_

_-Tu padre, el esta cuidándote a ti y a mí desde el cielo.-_

_-¿Lo querías mucho mama?-_

_-Lo sigo queriendo hija, pero el dejo inconcluso solo una cosa…-_

_-¿Y cuál es mami?_

_-Dejo inconclusa…Esta historia de Otoño._

_Fin_


End file.
